


Pick Me Up

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang and Vanille's first battle as l'Cie and first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

"Close one, huh?" Fang has always had that ability to shake off the small things, like the fact that they were nearly eaten by a herd of flying reptiles.

"I hate it," Vanille said. She resists the urge to lift her skirt and glare at the brand that marks her as a l'Cie. "This isn't normal hunting. This is serious and real."

"Vanille," Fang whispered, "all we got to do, is fight our way through this mess one monster at a time and knock a planet out of the sky, and then everything will be just fine."

"But that wasn't one monster at a time! That was five of them combined into one giant dragon."

"Don't get smart with me." Fang's face comes in close, and her hand lifts Vanille's chin. Despite herself, Vanille feels her heart quicken, pleasantly this time.

Vanille sticks out her tongue, and when Fang raises her eyebrow—most likely to chide Vanille for being contrary, she does the one thing she's always wanted to do with Fang. For a split-second after their lips touch, Fang's eyes widen and she pulls back. "Cheeky little thing." But then her arm pulls Vanille back in for a real kiss this time.

Vanille doesn't believe so much in Fang's swagger she says that everything will be okay. They have two choices now, crystal or monster, and neither of those options sounds like a great idea. But that kiss—Vanille bites down on her lips and tries to keep the memory of that tingIe fresh—Vanille can at least believe in that touch. If the next battle kills them, then at least she wouldn't have died with any outstanding regrets.

"And if the world takes us with it when it ends, we'll always have that now, won't we?" Fang's words echo Vanille's thoughts.

Vanille smiles. "Yep!"


End file.
